The Grove Street Family
Introduction The Grove Street Collective '''or '''G$C is a street gang that resides on Grove Street in South Los Santos. The territory they claim to control extends to almost everything South of Olympic Freeway. Grove Street was founded by Omar Little. Overview GSC controls the distribution of marijuana within the area South of Olympic Freeway, commonly referred to as simply "South Side". If other people want to sell within: Davis, Strawberry, Chamberlain Hills, Rancho and to a lesser extent Cyprus Flats, they must get the product through the gang. Marijuana is sold for $20 a bag, the extra $5 dollars per bag provides the buyer with protection within the controlled areas. in addition, the product is delivered directly to them. History The Grove Street Collective was founded by Omar Little. GSC controls most of the marijuana industry in Los Santos and partook in gang wars with Los Santos Thugs. They are affiliated with the Leanbois and were allied with them. GSC is known for its criminal activity, ranging from murder and extortion to kidnapping, drugs, and territorial disputes with LST and the Los Santos Vagos. They lay claim to Grove Street and Forum Street; people who drive erratically or are selling weed there tend to get hemmed up. Feud with The Lost For a long number of months in late 2017, GSC and The Lost MC fought over control of weed distribution, among other things. Most of their continued problems from this originate with the repeated shootings of MC members and Grove members, especially the kidnapping and near-death of Lil Tuggz who had written a slanderous rap song about the "South-side". Eventually, the feud died out after one of the Lost MC members sacrificed himself to end the 'blood-for-blood' war. Their leader, Dragon, and Jack Jackson were able to call a cease-fire and return them to neutral terms. GSC does not typically associate with the Lost MC anymore. Other Business Seeing the unclaimed potential of the new Chop Shop in Hayes Auto, Jack Jackson decided to take control of it with the help of James O'Reilley and Tobius Huxley. The shop became a popular place for criminals to rob others and because of this Jack promised protection and assurance that they wouldn't be robbed. In addition, a car is left unlocked for the people who have finished chopping their cars. All of this is for $3000 a week. Later down the road, Jack Jackson stepped back from the Chop Shop but still remained the owner and placed Jessie Slater as a manager who runs the shop on behalf of Jack Jackson. The shop is ran with the combined efforts of Jessie Slater, Mav Doretto and Archie Cooper. In June of 2018, cocaine was introduced to the gangs of San Andreas. Bricks of cocaine are distributed to established criminal organizations through The Grove Street Collective, Alexis Freeman, and Harry Brown. The cocaine can be sold as a powder or, with the use of chemicals, turned into crack cocaine at the many cook labs around the city. New Era & Change With Boris leaving Grove, and the death of Dequan and with Omar keeping in hiding. Left Jack and few members, which meant Jack had to start recruiting, with Tyrone Jenkinns already recruited before these events, later Jack recruited Douglas Miles and on the lookout for more. Locations Businesses * Herr Kutz Barber on Carson Ave * Vanilla Unicorn * Ronnie's Luxury Hand Car Wash on Carson Ave * Big Boi Customs on Elgin and Spanish Ave Safe Houses * Apartment 21 in the All swell complex on S Forum Drive * Apartment in the complex on Carson Ave and N Forum Drive File:XIFFU5i.jpg|The Grove Street Cul-De-Sac File:IMG 20180525 215821.jpg|Apartment Complex, S Forum Drive File:IMG 20180525 215903.jpg|Weed drop-off, NW Elysian Island File:IMG 20180525 215809.jpg|Herr Kutz Barber on Carson Ave File:IMG 20180525 215834.jpg|All Swell Apartment Complex File:IMG 20180525 215738.jpg|Ronnie's Car Wash Category:Gangs